militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernard Forbes, 8th Earl of Granard
Bernard Arthur William Patrick Hastings Forbes, 8th Earl of Granard KP, GCVO, PC (17 September 1874 – 10 September 1948), styled Viscount Forbes from 1874 to 1889, was an Anglo-Irish soldier and Liberal politician. Background Granard was the son of George Forbes, 7th Earl of Granard, and the Honourable Mary Frances Petre, daughter of William Petre, 12th Baron Petre. He succeeded as eighth Earl of Granard on the death of his father in 1889, aged only 14. Political career In 1895 Granard was able to take his seat in the House of Lords in right of his junior title of Baron Granard, which was in the Peerage of the United Kingdom (all his other titles were in the Peerage of Ireland). When the Liberals came to power in 1905 under Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman, Granard was appointed a Lord-in-Waiting to King Edward VII (government whip in the House of Lords) and Assistant Postmaster-General, posts he held until 1907 and 1909 respectively. In 1907 he was admitted to the Privy Council and appointed Master of the Horse, an office he retained until 1915. Grandard was also involved in Irish politics. He was a member of the Irish Food Convention, Food Controller for Ireland in 1918, in which year he was also admitted to the Irish Privy Council. He was a member of the short-lived Senate of Southern Ireland in 1921 and of the Senate of the Irish Free State from 1922 to 1934. He was again Master of the Horse between February 1924 and 1936, but by this time this post had ceased being a political office. Granard also served as Vice-Admiral of Connaught, Lord Lieutenant of Longford. He was made a Knight of the Order of St Patrick in 1909. Military In 1896, Granard was commissioned into the 3rd (Militia) Battalion, Gordon Highlanders. In 1899 he transferred to the Scots Guards. He was promoted Lieutenant in 1901 and Captain in 1905. He served in the Boer War from 1900 to 1902. In 1908 he was appointed Lieutenant-Colonel in the Post Office Rifles. He resigned his commissions in the Post Office Rifles in 1910 and the Scots Guards in 1911. In 1916 he was recalled to command the 5th Battalion, Royal Irish Regiment. He was later Military Secretary to the Commander-in-Chief of the Salonika Forces from 1917. Apart from his political and military career, Granard was also on the board of Arsenal Football Club, and was club chairman from 1936 to 1939. Family Lord Granard married Beatrice Mills, daughter of the wealthy American businessman Ogden Mills from Staatsburg, New York, in 1909. She was the twin sister of Gladys Mills Phipps. Her brother, Ogden L. Mills, was the 50th United States Secretary of the Treasury. They had four children, including Eileen Beatrice, the wife of the 5th Marquess of Bute. Lord Granard died in September 1948, aged 73, and was succeeded by his eldest son Arthur. Apart from his seat at Castleforbes, Newtownforbes, county Longford, Ireland, Lord Granard had a London residence at Forbes House, Halkin Street, and a residence at 73 Rue de Varenne, Paris. References *''Whitaker's Peerage, Baronetage, Knightage, and Companionage 1935'', London, p. 297. * Burke's landed gentry of Great Britain: by Peter Beauclerk Dewar External links * Category:1874 births Category:1948 deaths Category:British Militia officers Category:Gordon Highlanders officers Category:Scots Guards officers Category:Royal Irish Regiment (1684–1922) officers Category:British Army personnel of the Second Boer War Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Arsenal F.C. directors and chairmen Category:Earls in the Peerage of Ireland Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Knights of St Patrick Category:British Roman Catholics Category:Catholic Unionists Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Longford Category:Members of the Privy Council of Ireland Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:Liberal Party (UK) Lords-in-Waiting Category:Members of the 1922 Seanad Category:Members of the 1925 Seanad Category:Members of the 1928 Seanad Category:Members of the 1931 Seanad Category:Presidential appointees to the Council of State of Ireland Category:Members of the Senate of Southern Ireland